The Life of Eep
by Luna Midi
Summary: My name is Eep Crood and I lived for sixty-nine summers with my husband Guy Crood (seventy summers), we hand many children and grandchildren and now we live together forever in the New World. This is my story. Bit AU but not by much.


Croods FF

I do not own anything except for the children in this chapter and new siblings for Eep, also the Death Clan. I am not making of this and all rights belong to DreamWorks Animation.

~Luna Midi

My name is Eep, I am the daughter of Ugga and Grug Crood. When I was fifteen summers (years) old our life changed, our world as we knew it reshaped and during this time we met (and took in) Guy. Guy was only one summer older than me but had unfortunately lost his parents when he was still small, his only and best friend was Belt ( and I still don't know _what _he is). Anway together my family and him traveled to escape the danger, when we knew for sure that we were going to be fine we settled down. Not in a cave but outside wherever we stayed for the night while following the Light.

Three summers passed, my mum had another child a little boy called Reed. Sandy was now six summers and a total talk-bug, Thunk twelve summers and me well I was now eighteen summers. My dad, Grug, decided that it was time we searched for other cavemen so that I could settle down and we could expand our family and strengthen it. Guy, who was nineteen summers, joined us and we set off.

Half a summer later we stumbled upon a small community of about twenty families. My dad looked at each one of the men of age and came away upset, he despaired of ever finding me a mate, someone who could look after and keep up with me until he really looked at Guy. On the night of the full White ( 3 months later, full moon) Guy and I were tied to each other, we stayed together alone for several suns (seven days) before going back to our family.

Life was great, Guy and I had our first child a little boy called Snake followed by Fang, our second son. We had two more sons and a daughter called Talon, Claw and Flower. By now Guy and I were twenty-two and twenty-three summers, Thunk found a girl and they were promised to each other while Dad kept his eye on a few boys for my now ten summers old younger sister Sandy. Gran stayed with Mum and Dad helping to raise Reed and my new baby sister Fire.

Guy and I raised our five children peacefully until another community moved next door. They were mean and vicious, Mum immediately packed up Reed and Fire's stuff and moved away to safety along with Thunk and Sandy and their families. I stayed with Dad and Guy, Snake ( thirteen summers), Fang (twelve summers), Talon (eleven summers), Claw ( ten summers) and Flower (nine summers) all stayed with me too.

The other Clan as we now knew to call them, kept on trying to attack us, sun after sun, until one dark (night) when they attacked us while we were sleeping. Once the alarm sounded I rounded up my kids and told Snake to take them to Grandma and Gran, as soon as they left I joined Guy and Dad at the front lines. Several suns passed and we lost many men, the other Clan did too, but it impacted us greatly; all women and children were gone and only a few brave women like me stayed to help fight. On the last night of fighting Guy and I were curled up in our house talking.

" No matter what Eep I want you to know that I love you," Guy whispered stroking my cheek.

" I love you too Guy, please don't die tomorrow," I whispered back hugging him tightly.

" I promise that I will try to Eep," Guy said kissing my hair.

Sniffling I pulled him closer, burying my face into his shoulder I inhaled his scent, remembering it. Before we drifted off to sleep I told Guy what had been bothering me all week.

" Guy?" I whispered.

" Yeah," he answered rolling over to face me.

" I wanted to tell you something," I said shakily.

" What?" he asked softly.

" I'm having another baby," I replied just as softly.

Silence met my words and I peeked up at his face, shock shone in his features before he pulled me close.

" Now I have even more of an incentive to not die," he whispered kissing me.

I kissed him back and we showed our love that dark.

When I woke up in the morning he was gone, going outside I saw the death done that morning. Only my dad and Guy along with ten other men remained, as I stood there watching I saw an arrow head straight for my dad I braced myself waiting for it to hit but it never did. Looking at my dad I saw Guy holding onto his shoulders, a tear slipped down my cheek as I ran towards them. Throwing myself down next to them I pulled out the arrow, pressing down on the wound with my hands I traced Guy's face. Smiling he placed his hand on my cheek and kissed me, crying even louder my dad pushed my hands away so that he covered the wound with his own I wrapped my arms around Guy's shoulders. Inhaling his smell my tears fell onto his shoulders, hugging me back Guy let his own tears fall.

" You promised," I cried.

" I know but never forget Eep, I love you and only you," Guy whispered through his own tears.

Clutching him tight I saw the exact moment that he joined his parents, before he left he told me one last thing.

" Don't hide Eep, live and follow the Light. Tell our children how much I love them and how much I am proud of them. Never forget that I will always love you," Guy said softly before his head dropped and he saw no more.

Screaming I rocked back and forth while my dad tried to calm me down. Eventually we had to leave him, the other Clan broke through and killed the remaining men and we fled. Ten suns later we stumbled half-dead to where our family had moved to. Upon seeing my children I cried again, Snake knowing that he was the man of the cave now sat with me for so many suns. Fang and Thunk hunted for us all while dad healed and I did nothing, I couldn't do anything, I was empty.

Two summers passed and I was left alone to raise five children above ten summers and three children who were two summers old. My youngest two sons and daughter, Arrow, Stick and Tusk. It was hard to do so, Thunk and Sandy helped out as much as they could while raising their own two children. Gran passed on half a summer before and we all felt empty without her, Mum and Dad stayed in the cave everyone used for safety while the three of us with children of our own moved into other caves nearby.

The rest of the community that had fled with our family also moved into the area, the men wounded in the battle and those carrying them to safety trained all boys fourteen summers and up to be warriors while all girls fourteen summers and up trained to be healers. Both Snake and Fang trained to be warriors along with me, Claw and Talon also set into becoming warriors while Flower was content to be a healer.

Three summers later our hard work paid off, the Clan now know as the Death Clan, advanced into our territory. Snake (eighteen), Fang (seventeen), Talon (sixteen), Claw (fifteen) and I all took the young children underground with the women and men who didn't want to fight. Kissing the heads of my youngest three children I told them that I loved them, that their Daddy did too, before leaving them in the arms of my Mum and Dad. Flower had left to where the healers had gathered a while ago.

Several suns passed and the Death Clan was kept outside of the community, and upon that sun the leader called a rest. I was sent along with two other men to talk to the leader of the Death Clan. A man with black hair and blue eyes greeted us at the edge of his front line.

" Who is the speaker?" he asked coldly.

I stepped forward and listen my face to meet his eyes directly, squaring my shoulders I straightened my back.

" I am," I stated.

The man _tasked _and walked around us before stopping once more in front of me.

" I have an idea, to make peace and secure it," he stated flatly.

" What is it?" I asked.

" They send their most beautiful woman to become tied to me, this woman would also need to gee me a son," he replied.

" Understood," I said before turning and walking away.

" You have three suns to decide," he called out after us.

" No you will not risk you life," Dad yelled slamming his fists down.

" Please Dad, this is the only way to make sure that we have peace," I pleaded.

" No and several more times no, and that's final," he said turning away from me.

Three suns later I bore the decision to the leader, and bore back a new idea. One of ours would still marry one of theirs but someone they took into the ranks from a previous attack. Without talking to Dad I told our leader what I had decided and made him promise to look after my children. Kissing my sons goodbye, putting on my best fur ( all black) and I painted myself like Guy did those five summers ago. Leaving my hair out I twisted in several of the flowers he and Belt dropped in that cave long ago. Taking a deep breath I walked confidently to the meeting point and accepted the idea, the leader then brought forward his man. A boar's head completely hid his face away from my eyes until he pushed it off, it dropped to the ground and the face that awoke me many times at dark stared me back. So much like how we first met shadowed us that sun.

" This is my man Guy," the leader said.

" Pleased to meet you," I said dipping my head slightly.

Guy followed my actions and shortly afterwards we were bonded again, the leader kept us to get settled in and said that he and his Clan were moving away but would come back every so often to see how we were doing.

" I can't believe that you're alive?" I whispered staring at him.

" I can't believe how beautiful you are Eep," Guy replied.

Laughing i threw myself at him, that dark we retraced each other and our love.

The next sun I introduced Guy to our three new children who were most happy to see him as were our older five.

Many summers later Guy and I welcomed our third granddaughter into the world, Ugga, after my own Mum who passed three summers before with my Dad. Sandy, Thunk, Reed, Fire and I all lived happily with our families. Sandy and her three children and seven grandchildren. Thunk and his two children and five grandchildren. Reed with his five children and ten grandchildren. Fire with her two children and three grandchildren. Guy and I with our twelve children and fifteen grandchildren before we all passed on one by one. Eventually Guy and I were the last ones alive, telling the younger ones about our adventures and our family, laying down together we spent our last night surrounded by our children and grandchildren, nieces and nephews and their children.

" I love you Guy," I whispered my wrinkly hand stroked his pale and wrinkled cheek.

" I love you too Eep," Guy whispered back kissing me for the last time.

I passed first then he followed, we met the others in the Pass-Over World. The eight of us enjoying ourselves until our children and eventually grandchildren joined us.

Guy and I left our family's heritage in the form of our twelve children Snake, Fang, Talon, Claw, Flower (girl), Arrow, Stick, Tusk (girl), Vine (girl), Boar, Shell (girl) and Rocky.

They soon joined us along with my sister's and brother's children. Our family stayed together for the many summers we had in the Old World and together in the New World or as our children called it Pass-Over World.

My name is Eep Crood and I lived for sixty-nine summers with my husband Guy Crood (seventy summers), we hand many children and grandchildren and now we live together forever in the New World.

Please review they make me happy. I may or may not decide to write nother story based around the Croods and will soon update my other stories.

Thanks for reading,

~Luna Midi


End file.
